A True Alpha with Two Alphas
by Abi-hastoomanyfandoms
Summary: Scott realizes what he truely is with the help of his alpha's and his friend. Deaton was pretty helpful too.


**Fourth installment of Wolfy One Shots. I love Scott so much as a true alpha so of course I have to make him one. Just so we're clear, he's an alpha in The New Hale Pack, too.**

Scott's claws made contact with one of the shapeshifters him, Derek, and Liam had been fighting. There were four that had taken the forms of the three wolves and Stiles. Scott was taking on two, the one that resembled himself and the Stiles duplicate. He had some issues with killing something that looked exactly like his beloved pack mom but he knew they were dangerous and had to be taken care of.

His duplicate, who was fully wolfed out like himself, growled at him loudly, almost sounding like a roar. Scott growled back, looking between the two shifters, trying to decide which he should attack first. He really didn't like the thought of attacking the Stiles duplicate but he knew he'd be somewhat weaker than his own and would be an easier kill. Scott made the decision and lunged for "Stiles". He threw the duplicate against the nearest wall and pinned him there, holding his claws against the shifter's neck. Scott removed the hand from fake Stiles's neck, drawing his arm back to slice his neck, but he couldn't move it past that point. He couldn't bring himself to kill his best friend. Well, it wasn't his best friend but it looked and felt and sounded exactly like him.

The shifter laughed cruelly in Scott's grip, "What's the matter, Scotty boy? Can't bring yourself to kill mommy?" Scott growled again, trying to stay calm. He figured fake Stiles had all of real Stiles memories if he knew about being pack mom, "I guess I can understand that. He's your best friend right? Always there for you when no one else is. It'd be a real shame if he were to... die, wouldn't it?" Fake Stiles grinned, clearly antagonizing the werewolf. The shifter glanced behind Scott's shoulder and raising an eyebrow as if telling him to look.

Scott turned his head, only slightly so he could still see fake Stiles in his peripheral, to see his duplicate holding Stiles in front of him with his claws pressed against the human's neck. Scott could hear Stiles's heartbeat skyrocketing which made him want to rip off his shifter's head.

"Your call, Scott. You can make a move right now, kill us all and save our next victims... at the cost of your best friend," Fake Scott offered, "Or, you can let us go and everyone walks away unharmed."

"Scott, calm down, I'll be fine. Don't let them get into your head. I'll be okay, I promise," Stiles said, trying to -unsuccessfully- calm his friend. Scott only growled in response, glaring at his duplicate. If looks could kill, Stiles was sure the shifter would have been dead long ago.

Fake Stiles laughed, making Scott snap his glare back at him, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Stiles."

Derek and Liam and their shifters were now watching the scene before them. Derek looked ready to kill, but didn't move for the fear they would kill Stiles. Liam looked terrified. He didn't even want to be in this fight from the start.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick," Fake Scott said, looking at the human in his grasp, who wanted to nothing more than to punch this dick in the face. "Or maybe I'll kill you slowly. Make your best friend and your mate and one of your precious pups watch you bleed to death..." Fake Scott breathed against the back of his neck, letting his claws sink a little further into his neck, making Stiles wince. The words sounded so foreign in Scott's voice. He didn't even know Scott had an evil tone of voice.

Scott felt a flash of white-hot anger flood through him hearing those words. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to save Stiles and he was not letting the shifter get away alive. The only thing he saw before lunging at his duplicate was red. He moved faster than anyone had ever seen him. Faster than fake Scott could even think about slicing Stiles neck, Scott was on him. He grabbed Stiles and pushed him towards the wall, where he slid down it with a shocked look on his face. Scott slashed through his shifters chest repeatedly, going deeper each time. His last blow went to the neck, cutting as deep as his claws could go. Blood splattered across his face, covering his hair and face, but he didn't notice or care. Everything in his vision was tinted an angry red.

Not even a second after killing his shifter, he had moved onto Stiles's, stabbing his claws into fake Stiles, who was still against the wall he had pinned him to. Scott dragged his body up the wall, putting more pressure where his claws punctured the body. Fake Stiles sputtered out blood that was forcing it way up his throat, spitting onto the werewolf. Scott didn't care though, he just wanted these monsters dead.

When fake Stiles's body went limp, he removed his claws quickly, making him fall the floor in an awkward position. Scott turned to Derek and Liam, his vision still oddly red, he was ready to kill their doubles too before he saw they were already dead. Scott sucked in a breath, looking at Stiles to make sure he was okay. Stiles still looked shocked, along with both Liam and Derek, making Scott curious. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get his vision back to normal.

Once again becoming human and seeing more clearly, Scott could now see that the three others were staring at him intensely. It made him kind of nervous, "...Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Stiles shook his head, finally coming out of shock, looked at Derek, "His eyes..." he mumbled, not really sure if anyone else saw what he saw.

"I know, I saw it too," Derek said, not taking his own eyes off Scott. Stiles stood up and leaned against the wall. He looked at Derek then back at his pup, rubbing his throat.

"What? What did you see?" Scott asked, growing more confused and annoyed by the second. He didn't like that they were talking about him like he wasn't there either.

Derek didn't pay any attention to his question though, instead turning to Stiles, "Call Deaton. Tell him it's an emergency and we'll be there in 20 minutes," Derek told his mate with a serious tone, as if Stiles would take it any other way.

Stiles nodded, "Wait here, I'll come around with the jeep," he said before quickly running to his jeep, where he left his phone when the shifter pulled him out of it.

Scott watched Stiles run off, still confused as ever. He looked at Derek and Liam, "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" He asked, slightly scared now.

Liam, who also looked kind of scared, walked over to him, "Before you killed those guys, you're eyes turned red. Really red. Like, Derek's eyes."

Scott could see why they were so shocked now. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Derek for confirmation on Liam's claims. At Derek's nod, Scott's eyes widened, "Like an alpha's?! But, that's impossible. I-I'm a beta! Why would my eyes be red?" He was kind of freaking out but he had a right to. He was so confused, "I already have an alpha! Two, actually!"

"Calm down, Scott. We're going to Deaton's and he'll tell us what's happening to you. You just need to calm down, okay? Breathe," Liam said, using the same techniques he uses on himself when his anger gets out of hand.

Scott nodded, taking longer inhales and exhales. He wished he had his inhaler at times like these.

While Derek and Liam calmed Scott down, Stiles pulled the drivers side door of the jeep open and hopped in, grabbed his phone and dialed Deaton's number. He pressed the phone to ear and started the jeep. "Hey, Deaton, It's Stiles. Yeah, we're gonna need some help," Stiles said into the phone while putting the jeep in drive.

He heard a sigh from Deaton, who sounded exhausted, which made Stiles feel kind of bad, "How much help?"

"Uh, well Derek said it was an emergency so,I'm guessing, a lot. But you know Derek, he can be pretty over dramatic, so it could be only like a little bit of help," Stiles rambled, like usual, before remembered his best friend was probably freaking out and got back on track, "Anyway, it's about Scott. We're coming to you. We'll be there in 20."

"Okay, Stiles. I'll be here," Deaton confirmed before hanging up. Stiles put his phone in his front pocket and drove back to parking garage they were fighting in.

When he got there he parked the jeep and got out, seeing Derek dragging two of the bodies outside and Scott dragging the other two. The shifters had strangely gone back to the appearance of the people they were when they had first come into Beacon Hills.

Derek looked over his shoulder st Stiles, "We'll be right back. We're gonna go burn the bodies out back," he informed Stiles, who gave him a thumbs up and looked at Liam.

"Come on, bud, you can sit in the front with me," The older motioned for Liam to come with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders when he got close enough. "I know you didn't want to fight tonight, but you did good. You're getting better at this," Stiles praised the wolf.

Liam shrugged, "Dad had to kill it though 'cause I couldn't," he muttered, clearly not happy with what happened.

Stiles opened the passenger door for him to climb in while the pack mom got in the drivers side again. Stiles pulled the boy closer to him so Liam could rest his head on Stiles's shoulder, "You don't have to kill to be a good fighter. Scott was a good fighter for years without killing anyone."

"I'm not like Scott and you know it," Liam said, cuddling into Stiles's side.

Stiles sighed, running a hand through his pup's hair, "I don't think there's anyone like Scott," he said under his breath, knowing Liam would catch it. Stiles was so lost in his thoughts about Scott he jumped about a foot when the passenger door opened suddenly. He relaxed when he saw it was only Derek and Scott. "Get in, I told Deaton we'd be there in 20."

Derek nodded, "How do you get in the back seat of this thing?" He asked, looking at the back seats and the lack of back doors.

"Uh, I don't know I always sit in the front. Scott, how did you and Allison used to do it?" Stiles asked Scott, who went to the back and lifted the trunk and climbed in. Derek followed him, closing the back when he was in.

Stiles started the jeep again, putting it in reverse and backing it out of the parking garage. When they got on the road, it only took them 15 minutes to get to the vet because Stiles drove faster than usual. It was late though, so there weren't as many cars on the road.

After parking the jeep, Stiles stopped the three wolves from getting out, "Okay, hang on," He reached behind his seat to get the roll of paper towels he kept there incase he or one of the pups spilled something. He grabbed his water bottle and poured some on the towel, handing it to Scott, "You need to get the blood off your face," Stiles thought it sounded weird to say that sentence so casual.

Scott did as he was told, looking down at himself after doing so, "What about my shirt?"

"Uh, I think took the extra clothes bag out this morning. Sorry, bud," he apologized but Scott just shook his head and told him it was fine. Stiles nodded and got out of the jeep, he opened the back for Derek and Scott. The four of them rushed into the vet. They found Deaton in the back room which Stiles had started to call "The Supernatural Help Center". Deaton seemed to already know they were there because he didn't even face them when he said, "So, Stiles, what seems to be the problem this time?"

He turned around to see Scott, whose shirt was practically drenched in blood that wasn't his, Derek who had multiple bloody tears in his shirt, and Liam that had his own blood and his shifter's all over his clothes. Stiles stood by Scott, who looked shaken up and exhausted.

"Uh, well, we - they - were fighting these shifters and one of them got ahold of me," Stiles started to explain, pointing to himself, "And, uh, long story short, Scott killed two of them in record speed and-"

"My eyes turned red. Alpha red," Scott interrupted Stiles, who nodded to Deaton and gestured for Scott to keep talking, "I-I didn't know it happened but they all saw it. All I could see was red," he added, almost remorsefully.

Liam looked at Scott, adding, "One minute his eyes were the normal yellow then they started threatening to kill Stiles and they, like, faded into red."

Deaton looked at the three who had spoke and then back at Scott, observing him. He crossed his arms and hummed in understanding, "Strange. That's all very strange," he turned to Stiles and Derek, "Has anything like this ever happened before?" They both shook their heads.

"Not that we know of. I've never seen Scott that mad," Derek said, looking at the boy.

"And Scott, you haven't killed any alphas, have you?" Scott shook his head at the vet's question, "I may have a theory then. I don't know if it's correct or not but it's the only explanation for this I can think of."

Stiles looked at him expectantly, "Lay it on us, doc, 'cause whatever idea you have is probably better than what we have."

"I think," Deaton paused, for what Stiles thought was dramatic effect, "Scott is a True Alpha."

Scott looked at him, confused, "Uh, what is that?"

"It's rare, something that doesn't happen within a hundred years, but every once in a while a beta can become an alpha without having to steal or take their power. They call it a true alpha. It's one that rises purely on the strength of character, virtue, by sheer force of will," Deaton explained to Scott whose eyes widened.

He took a few seconds to process that information before looking back up at his boss, "Did you know this would happen?"

Deaton sighed, "I believed. From the minute I knew you were bitten, I believed,"

"But," Scott said after a moment of thought, he furrowed his eyebrows, "What about Derek and Stiles? They're my alphas. Does this mean I can't be in their pack anymore?" Scott was visibly upset when he asked that and Stiles wanted to hug him.

Derek shook his head though, adding helpfully, "You can have more than one alpha in a pack. Peter was an alpha and so were my parents. He submitted to them but he was still an alpha. So if anything you'll be the creepy alpha uncle," he grinned and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, "You'll always be a part of our pack, Scott."

Scott nodded, leaning into the man's touch. He was still confused, why did it only surface while his pack mom and best friend's throat was about to be slit right in front of him? Did he just suddenly realize that he needed that amount of strength and power in order to save him? Despite his many questions, Scott decided to ask later, mostly because he wasn't sure if he really needed the answers.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," he said, looking to his alphas and Deaton.

"That's okay, Scott," Stiles reassured his friend, "Because we," he gestured to himself, Derek, Deaton and Liam, "will all be there to help you, along with the rest of the pack. Though, you are the rarest type of alpha, that rises on virtue, strength of character and sheer force of will, so I don't think you'll need as much help as you're thinking you will."

Scott smiled at Stiles and the others in the room, who had nodded in agreement to Stiles first statement. He threw an arm over Stiles's shoulders, "Thanks, mom."

Stiles smiled back at him, thinking they were having some sort of moment before Liam interrupted it by clearing his throat to get their attention, "You do realize this means that we're gonna have four alphas, two former alphas, a banshee, a former kanima, two kitsunes and a werecoyote in our pack now, right?"

"Uh, yeah, and we're the best damn pack in Beacon Hills," Stiles said proudly.

"We're the only pack in Beacon Hills, Stiles," Derek added and Stiles shushed him.

"Shut up, babe, no one's doing the math."


End file.
